


Poem: Natasha

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Spies, Clint Made a Different Call, F/M, First Meeting, Poetry, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met you where the war begun/ Where in the streets the blood had run / Your arrow promises I’m done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Natasha

I met you under burning skies  
Your aim was right between my eyes  
Upon your lips were only lies  
Then I named you ‘Natasha’

I met you where the war begun  
Where in the streets the blood had run  
Your arrow promises I’m done  
Then you named me ‘Natasha’

We met with orders you would die  
But I could not let arrow fly  
When what I saw within your eye  
Was not the Widow but Natasha

I wondered when I saw your face  
Why it was redemption, grace  
You should have shot me down in place  
Instead you breathed, ‘Natasha’


End file.
